


Cathartic Pleasure

by frostbitten_written



Category: British Actor RPF, High-Rise (2015), High-Rise (2015) RPF, High-Rise - J. G. Ballard, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Actor Tom Hiddleston, Adrenaline, Angst, Angst and Porn, Animalistic, Balcony Scene, Balcony Sex, Chaos, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Cunnilingus, Don't Try This At Home, Dresses, Dystopia, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, High Rise - Freeform, In Public, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Risky, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Stranger Sex, Thriller, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dangerous sex, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitten_written/pseuds/frostbitten_written
Summary: Evelyn is a new resident living in the High Rise. It seems that she too has finally succumbed to her breaking point. In comes, Dr Robert Laing providing just what she needs, sex.
Relationships: Robert Laing (High-Rise) & Original Female Character(s), Robert Laing (High-Rise)/Original Character(s), Robert Laing (High-Rise)/Original Female Character(s), Robert Laing (High-Rise)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston & Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s) of Color, Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston & You, Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s) of Color, Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	Cathartic Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: If you squint, it's a vent, but not really. Also, Robert Laing chaotic porn. So, win-win.
> 
> Crack Description: Laing gets jiggy with a newbie. 
> 
> My Smut Disclaimer: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872329

“Ugh! Fuck!”

Evelyn screamed in complete frustration before throwing her night lamp at the wall. She watched it shatter to pieces and let out a shaky breath.

“What’s happening to me?” She asked herself as she collapsed onto the ground and cradled her face.

She listened to the sounds of her flat and that of others. Some were still holding parties continuing from the previous night, others had only just begun. If she listened closely, she could hear the shouts of ecstasy and the drunken slurs of the inhabitants.

“What the fuck is happening?” She repeated the question aloud with a more vulgar edge.

Her musing was interrupted by a sonorous voice.

“That, my friend, is a great question.”

Evelyn shot up to find an older man, in his early to mid-thirties, leaning on her doorframe, arms crossed in a cool manner.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but are you okay?” He offered a small smile and vaguely gestured to the state of her flat and the broken lamp. Her place was an utter mess, akin to the aftermath of a stampede.

Evelyn had just recently moved into the High Rise. She had heard plenty of great things about the lifestyle of the building and finally took the plunge. Although it is extraordinarily high-tech for its time, what everyone failed to mention was the sheer chaos and complete fuckery that came with it. Hedonism was taken to another level and mayhem accompanied those living within these concrete walls.

She huffed and shook her head, too weary to give a shit about the man at her door.

“I’m fine…” She grumbled, still sitting in the middle of her room, on the carpeted floor, in a state of confusion.

He chuckled and strolled forward, technically uninvited.

Again _, she couldn't care less._

“I see you’ve also stopped locking your door? Is the High Rise getting to you so soon?”

She shook her head and scoffed pretentiously.

“No. I’m fine. Nothing’s getting to me. I’m perfectly fine. I’m not like them.”

He stood still looking down at her with the slightest smirk on his lips. It was almost condescending, and _she didn’t like it._

“How about you step out for a bit? Come over to my place?” She looked up at him with hesitant eyes.

“I don’t know… I really don’t want to run into any more crazies than I have today. I know how ironic that sounds coming from me at the moment, but...” She trailed off and began to chew her bottom lip.

He hummed in response, almost knowingly. His tone made it seem to her as if he knew her better than she knew herself.

Again, _she didn’t like it._

She hustled to blurt out another reason.

“I also really don’t want to take the lift. If another riot is going to break out today, it’s bound to happen at the lifts. It’s always the lifts…” She wasn’t sure if she was working to convince him or herself, but it sure as hell wasn’t working. He crouched down and nodded, understanding her point.

“I know. We don’t have to take it. I live on the same floor as you, just down the hall.”

Evelyn took another look around her and observed her flat. It was a mess, no less than the building itself. She definitely needed a break, she’d go insane otherwise.

“I don’t know you, well, not exactly…” He smiled sheepishly, agreeing with her.

Although he wasn’t a stranger, he wasn’t exactly an acquaintance either.

“Let’s change that then.” He reached out to her and offered a hand.

There really wasn’t anything else left for her to do than explore her options. He was looking like one of the better ones. 

The two walked in silence to his flat, and he ushered her in, before closing and locking his door.

“Don’t want any more intruders. As you said, I’ve had enough crazy for one day.” She giggled and nodded.

He quickly changed the subject, garnering her attention.

“I heard you screaming at your place."

_What an ice-breaker._

"We all have those days and nights, but you usually stick to pacing or swimming. What happened?”

She huffed again and collapsed on his couch, reclining comfortably. They barely knew each other, and he already declared, correctly at that, how she copes with the building.

It didn't sit right with her.

“Nothing happened. Actually, I don’t even know your name and I’m already lounging on your couch. How about we start there?”

He took two long strides and made it over to the piece of furniture opposite her.

“I’m Robert Laing. You can just address me by my first name.”

Evelyn was a bit shocked when she found out his identity. It was a famous name floating around the lobby and whispered between the walls. Whether he knew it or not, he was quite infamous amongst the inhabitants, neither for good or bad.

His existence alone seemed to be a topic of discussion.

“So, you’re a stalker and a shrink? Gossip seems to be just up your alley; rumours have quite the taste for your name, I wonder why…” He chuckled and smiled sheepishly. He reached behind his head to smooth down his hair, nervously, making it the first humanly gesture she's seen from him.

“You’ve heard of me?” She nodded, feeling happy with the power exchange.

“Yeah and I’ve seen a bit too.”

This is the part where they both have a recollection of one another.

They’ve met before on multiple occasions, but, it was never direct. Evelyn would go for a swim in one of the higher floor’s pools, specifically, the one children aren’t allowed in, and she would notice him out and about. The often shared the odd nod here, good morning, afternoon, how do you do, but no more and no less.

“All good things I hope?” Mindlessly she hummed, muttering her response. “Yeah and then some.”

He took a deep breath, as did she, and let himself sink into his chair.

“I don’t know what to do.” Evelyn broke the silence with the only thing she could think of.

Living in the High Rise was a lot more stressful than she would have thought. It should have been fun and luxurious, not chaotic and barbaric.

“What do you want to do?” She huffed and placed her hand above her head, her wrist resting on her forehead.

“So, what, lemme guess, you’re going to shrink me now?”

He offered an amused thin-lipped smile.

“I wouldn’t exactly call myself a shrink.”

She decided to go along with it anyway.

“I don’t know.”

In the distance, there was the sound of an ongoing party. Both the moans and the shouts were uncomfortably audible through the walls.

“Well, then, what do you know?” 

_What did she know? What was definite, a constant, in this chaotic lifestyle she somehow adopted?_

“I guess, I’m bored and frustrated.”

He sat forward and nodded, aligning his fingers as he clasped his palms.

“So, you’re frustrated because you are bored?”

When he put it like that, everything swimming in her head just seemed too simple, and trivial. It was more complex to her than that, but she couldn’t quite figure out how to articulate that.

“I just wish things weren’t so predictably mundane. We all live in this complex, we work from 9-5 every day and then repeat. It’s the same thing. I’m bored!”

She raised her voice as she complained, throwing her arms up in defeat.

“But you’re also frustrated, but with what, is the question.”

His analysis of her made her want to slap him.

Evelyn swung her body around and sat up. She straightened her clothes and decided to look him in the eyes.

“Does it not irk you?” He quirked his eyebrow and silently edged her on.

“Look at what this building has turned to! Don’t you see? Does anyone else see it?” She questioned him in total bewilderment.

His gaze remained the same as before, jaw clenched and arms crossed.

“On top of that, no one questions it!” Her eyes searched his for a reaction, agreement, disagreement, something, _anything_!

“It’s just massive orgies and chaos, drinking and drugs. Have they all just turned into animals or something? Evolving or devolving, whatever you want to call it, it just doesn’t make sense!” She sighed in defeat, his lack of response causing her to slump back into his couch.

“Do you blame them, the inhabitants? It’s a good catharsis or distraction at the very least.”

She remained silent.

He called it all a _catharsis_ , a mere outlet for relief from repression.

“Do you fancy any of that?”

Evelyn perked up. She never quite considered that. She had spent her time criticising rather than divulging. This building wasn’t exactly the best place to go discovering new highs or lows. It was too dangerous.

“I don’t have any interest in losing my sobriety in a place like this.”

Robert questioned her no further, but his words made her think. _A 'good catharsis' he called it all._ Nothing seems remotely good about this building or what goes on in it, yet he categorised it as _'good'._

“I haven’t fucked anyone in this building,” she suddenly blurted out.

Robert looked at her, searching her face for an answer; he remained neutral.

“And would you, consider it?”

She took a deep breath and licked her lips in thought. Her mouth had gotten dry.

“Well, I’d need to find someone who could actually please me.”

Robert nodded seemingly absentmindedly when he had all the more attention focused on her, hanging on every word.

“Do you think someone like that resides in this building?”

Evelyn shrugged unapologetically, not thinking much of their conversation.

“I wouldn’t know, I haven’t found what I’m looking for as yet…”

Her voice trailed off in thought as the lion across the coffee table stood at attention. Robert left his spot opposite her in favour of the limited space on the sofa she occupied.

“Have you ever considered that what you’re looking for is right in front of you?”

His words came rolling off his tongue like a purr, and the tail end of a growl. Evelyn turned her attention to the man before her. She never really gave him a good look, but now, with him so close… 

Robert possessed, quite simply, a stunning face; he had prominent cheekbones, a youthful, yet mature look, and perfectly coiffed hair. He would do, _perfectly_. 

Robert leaned down and caged Evelyn in before placing his lips on hers. She gasped quietly and accepted his sudden affection. She threw her arm around his neck, pulling him closer, and gripped his bicep with the other.

Her fingers danced along the muscle hidden underneath his dress shirt, her thumb lightly caressing his skin. She dragged her fingers along the expanse of his body and began to fumble with his shirt buttons. With each groan and smack of their lips, she managed to pop one free. Laing pulled away and quickly discarded his shirt before returning to her neck.

“Fuck, Robert, are we going to do this?”

Evelyn was out of breath and almost out of her mind. She was uncertain of herself. _Was she about to sleep with this guy?_ She didn't really know him all that well.

Before the seeds of doubt could really take root, his dexterous fingers found their way underneath her dress. His fingers lightly dragged along the expanse of her inner thighs before rubbed against her clothed centre. She gasped and moaned out loud. She felt his lips form a smirk against her skin.

“If that moan meant anything at all, I think the answer to your question is ‘yes’.” He mumbled against her skin, triumphantly. 

“Do you know what I love about sundresses?”

His voice reverberated against her throat, and his fingers continued to play with the fabric of her clothing.

“They look pretty on a lady, getting caught and cinching tight in all the right places.”

Laing lowered himself down her body and bunched up her dress at her abdomen, revealing her panties.

“Another great thing: they make for easy access.”

He took this as his opportunity to pull down her underwear and discard of it.

He kissed his way down her body before reaching her glistening centre. He wasted no time, attached his lips to her clitoris and sucked her gently, swirling his tongue around the flesh. He opted for a strategy, switching between flicking her opening softly and then toying with her clit. Evelyn gasped and shook beneath his ministrations. She involuntarily clenched around nothing, hoping for something more.

Her core was desperate to be filled and pleasured as it desired so desperately at this moment. Laing took his own sweet time ravishing her. His tongue was ruthless. He teased her, barely entering and retreating, fucking her with just the tip of his tongue.

“They were right; you really are,” she cut herself off with a sudden high pitched moan before attempting to continue, “You are good with your tongue.” 

Laing wasted no time and inserted two fingers, curling upwards.

Evelyn’s body jolted in response, and Laing used his forearm to hold her down. She was trembling and panting for air. She reached down and grasped his head, buried between her legs.

“Cum for me, darling," he said between gentle flicks and harsh suckles.

Evelyn cried out in pleasure as her body convulsed. She tightly gripped at his perfect hair, pulling from the roots. He was sure to have a messy head of hair after this ordeal.

“What else have you heard about me? Anything you’d like clarified?”

She caught her breath and looked down at him, before pulling him back up for a kiss. Their tongues moved slowly with one another, Evelyn tasting herself on his lips. Robert slowly pulled away, a thin string of saliva connecting them.

“I’ve heard you look better with your clothes off. You’re lucky, not many people do.”

Laing took her hint and took off his trousers while she removed her frock. The two were stark naked on his couch. He pounced on the young girl beneath him, pinning her down with his hips and ravishing her with his lips.

Laing shifted his groin against hers, easing himself into her wet channel. Evelyn let out a whimper before urging him on.

“Just fuck me already.”

Laing wasn’t one to hesitate. He revelled in carnal desires as everyone else in the building does. He entered her with one fluid thrust.

“Oh, fuck yes…” Evelyn panted and tightly held onto him.

Laing began to move his hips, thrusting deeply into her. The two spared no first-time pleasantries and went straight to savagely ravishing the other. It struck Evelyn that this made sense, to fuck one another. It _is_ a good catharsis, as the doctor put it.

“Weren’t you the resident who fucked the pregnant woman?” He grunted, surging further at the mention of his previous bedding.

“And Charlotte.” He panted and commented on the rumour.

“Word seems to get around fast.”

Evelyn felt something bubble up within her. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but something in her snapped. Laing noticed.

“It does, must be nice.”

He grunted before picking her up and placing her on his lap, cock still deeply buried within her.

“Then let’s speed up the process and tackle the beast right at its source.”

Muscles bulging in the process, Laing picked up Evelyn and walked out onto his balcony. She gasped when the cold night air hit her skin, touching her in places she could never imagine.

“Robert, what are you doing,” he cut her off with a kiss before pinning her body against the edge of the balcony. Evelyn pulled away halfheartedly. His jaw chased after hers.

“Hold on to me.” The adrenaline flowing through her veins dulled the fear she would normally feel being so close to the edge of the balcony.

“Scream for me and let the whole building know who’s fucking you, making you feel so good…”

He grunted against her skin as he savagely thrust his hips against hers.

“Let the building know that you’ve succumbed. Let the massive orgies hear your screams; just let go, darling.”

She felt a moan bubble up her throat, and she struggled to keep it down. Her heart was beating erratically. Her body quivered against his, and she whimpered feebly. Her mouth went dry, and she swallowed thickly, her body trembling mercilessly under his vice-like grip. Laing jutted his lower jaw out as he panted breathlessly and fucked the girl ruthlessly.

“Give in Evelyn.”

His sinful utterance of her name caused her to let go, screaming his name in ecstasy and trembling in his embrace.

“Robert, please, Robert! Fuck, Robert!” The moment she opened her mouth, she couldn’t stop.

There was no controlling what left her mouth. Censorship, humility and pride tumbled from her lips, off the balcony and shattered on the ground floor. 

When the shouts of other partygoers, hooting and catcalling rang out, Laing retreated, still buried deep inside his girl.

“Robert please, you still haven’t…?”

Evelyn trailed off in her post-orgasmic haze. Laing dropped her onto his bed and tightly grasped her hips before viciously thrusting into her.

“Third time’s the charm.” He was determined to make her cum once more before chasing his relief, and he kept his word.

Laing’s fingers dug into her sides as he ran them up and down her cold flesh. There was something so soothing about caressing the plentiful flesh of her hips; it awoke a carnal desire within him.

Laing eased his thrusting and gyrated his hips deeply within her. He rotated between that and slowly dragging his cock within her, letting her feel every tantalising, agonising inch he had to offer.

He looked down at her to see his good work. He observed the lovely girl underneath him, how her breasts bounced in time with his feral thrusts and her mouth hung agape in ecstasy.

Laing thrust forward and let his body collapse on top of hers. Evelyn’s body shuddered as she clenched around his cock. Laing spasmed within her and tightened his grip on her hips.

Loud moans and groans tumbled from their lips. Laing had collapsed onto Evelyn, still buried inside of her.

Something about being close to her made him feel normal, and he made her feel the same way. The smell of their skin, they were both humans, together, sharing one bodily function. It washed over them in a sense of relief. The end hadn't quite yet reached. They were still alive, breathing, and fucking.

The two separated before they lazily clambered into his bed. They lounged in their nakedness, sheets scantily covered their bodies.

“Do you think anyone saw us on your balcony?”

Evelyn’s question disturbed the silence of their aftermath, and Laing sat up.

“There may have been a few spectators.”

Laing vividly recalled one of the male patrons amorously stroking his cock; another just watched them, voyeuristically.

In retrospect, neither he nor Evelyn had a care in the world for their audience. Given the turn of events, Evelyn was actually pleased with the thought. It seems they would be whispering her name in the mix with his own in the lobby tomorrow.

“Good.”

Laing chuckled quietly.

“It doesn’t irk you?”

Her question from earlier was being thrown back at her in all her hypocritical glory.

“No.”

Evelyn turned on her side, her back facing Dr Laing.

His eyes could help but gaze at her back; he trailed down her spine, along her curves and to the beginning of her beautiful backside beneath the sheet.

Evelyn closed her eyes, and if she listened closely enough, she could hear the residents voices and the walls' struggle to contain its internal chaotic scene.

Laing, on the other hand, stared up at the ceiling estimating just how many residents were currently copulating on the upper floors. He placed a hand beneath his head and took a deep breath before speaking for the final time that night.

“Welcome to the High Rise, where we thrive on sex, paranoia and chaos.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in early 2020 before shit got really bad. I know it's not that great, but I still wanted to share it anyway. Laing has quickly become a comfort character for me during this chaotic year. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! Find me on Tumblr @ frostbitten-written (https://frostbitten-written.tumblr.com).


End file.
